Talk:Eluvian
There's an Eluvian at Soldier's Peak too, just look at the mirror Avernus (or Sophia) uses to seal the veil!!-- (talk) 22:17, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :There also appears to be an Eluvian in the Sloth Demon's Fade territory; during the Lost in Dreams quest, in Templar's Nightmare, in the room where the ogre is. In fact, the ogre is standing right next to it when you enter the room. (talk) 04:25, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Interesting, though I find that unlikely. If it is true, then wouldn't the scrying method have pointed Morrigan and the Warden to Soldier's Peek instead of Drake's Fall? Could be an interesting question for David Gaider... Possible Timeline Discrepancy I never understood, how you could in Awakenings find the eluvian in the elven ruins roughly 2,5 years after DA:O begins, if Merrill took it with her. Her clan must have moved to Sundermount at least 1,5 years after DA:O, since Hawke can recruit her in act 1 (assuming Hawke needed half a year to reach Kirkwall - which is rather much time - plus the one skipped year of work). (talk) 09:59, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :I have noticed that as well. I think most would just discredit it as merely another oversight, but there are some at least plausible explanations. There are some theories around asserting that she only took parts of it with her ('tis noticeably smaller in DA2). :Personally, I think it more likely that she did not have the integrity of it before it shows up in Act 2 (or a little bit sooner), giving the game(s) a full 4 1/2 (by your count) it needs. I cannot remember who it was, but either Merrill of Marethari (possilby Merrill) stated that it was only a single shard that she first took with her and tried to cleanse through the help of the demon, suggesting that she did not have the rest of it at the time she got frozen out from the Dalish. This would also, indirectly, be supported by the simple facts of her situation, as she does not seem to have had any place to put it other that her home. I choose to postulate that she would only have worked on her little shard before she managed to cleanse it perfectly, and that she used some of the gap between Act 1 and 2 to go and get it. --> Emil Olai (talk) 08:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::She could have just traveled back to Ferelden to retrieve the Eluvian after the Warden used it in Witch Hunt, or maybe asked someone to smuggle it out for her. Ariane comes to mind: she is a fellow Dalish and she knows where the Eluvian is located, so... --Koveras Alvane (talk) 16:39, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: Dalish clans have no contact with one another beyond their ten year meetings of Arlathvhen. An interesting thought, but inplausible. EzzyD (talk) 16:49, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::David Gaider explained on BSN that Merrill didn't take the Eluvian with her (it was shattered in pieces), she took a single shard with her and, after cleansing it, extrapolated information from that shard (along with lore on Eluvians) to build her own Eluvian, incorporating the shard into its construction. Lobsel Vith (talk) 10:38, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Trivia Merrill destroyed the eluvian in my DA2 game but it was still present in the background in my Inquisition world-state when my Inquisitor visited the Crossroads with Morrigan. Shenachie (talk) 14:07, August 24, 2018 (UTC)